stay with me
by ruckychan6610
Summary: how would Beckett reacted when Castle got shot


Stay with me

Castle, Beckett Esposito and Ryan are going after a killer John, he know he was going to get caught so he decided to take a risk, he turn around and point the gun which used to kill his victim to Beckett "don't come any closer or I will shoot the hell out of this beautiful detective" "Put your gun down John, this is over" said Beckett. John laughed "THIS IS NOT OVER, GOODBYE DECTECTIVE!" than he pull the trigger. Beckett close her eyes ready to feel that bullet ran through her body. But she felt nothing ,she open her eyes, the first thing she found out was Esposito cuffed the killer, the second thing she found out was Castle lied on the ground with his blood he was shot in the chest . She ran to him imminently and knee down near him 'OH GOD' she though, Castle, HER CASTLE was shot because he was trying to protect her. "Hey rick look at me you are going to be alright the help is on their way" Kate said. "Ka—te I ha—ve some—thing to tell you-I—" before he can finish his sentence he shut his eyes and can't move his mouth. He felt so tired he just want to sleep but there is a lovely voice tell him to stay awake and open his eyes, he kept thinking where this voice came from he kept ran to that voice, the closer he got to the voice more painful he felt but he didn't gave up till he can heard that voice clearly. It is kate's voice he finally remember what happened, he have a flesh back of what happened before he was shot he took a bullet for Kate oh my god Kate was she okay did the boys took care of her for me? She sound so sad, is it because I am dying, no Richard Castle you promise yourself to make Kate happy every day, and you have to wake up and tell her you were fine, come on! I can't move, oh she is begging me to stay with her, come on you are Richard castle you can do it.

On the ride in the hospital castle didn't wake up and look at her. She hope this is her dream only that castle wasn't shot that nothing was happened, but she know this is really happened, that castle was shot because for her and he still in the surgery fighting his life. "Don't worry this is castle we are talking about he would not let you go that easy" said Esposito. "Yeah don't worry Beckett, I already call little castle and Mrs. R about what happened to castle and they are on their way coming in and I called Lanie to come over there to bring you some clean clothes. She noticed that her white shirt is cover with blood, not just anyone's blood is Castle's blood.

By the time Lanie drop off the clothes is half an hour later but it is like a year to Kate Beckett because the one she loves is still in surgery. "Come on girl, you need to change your clothes" said the ME. "Oh god Lanie I am so scared castle is in the surgery all because of me" Beckett said painfully. "Sweetie is not your fort castle in the surgery, the man loves you he choose to take a bullet to save you," said the ME. Kate froze Castle loves me? She keep thinking, no way castle would love is it castle doesn't love me right he take a bullet for me because we are partner, that's what partner do, CASTLE DID NOT LOVE ME , RIGHT ? Like twins Lanie knows what Kate is thinking and said "come on Kate the guy is crazy about you he is falling in love with you Kate you know if he didn't love you why on earth he keep shadowing you all this years and keeping back even you kick him out many times, Kate he loves you." Yes he loves me, wake up and face it don't run again, you're Kate Beckett, man up and tell him you love him too. Oh rick come on you can't die to want to tell you how I really feel and I want to your girlfriend she keep yelling in her mind. "okay Lanie you are right I need to tell him how I feel but oh god Lanie I am so afraid that I was too late and he don't know how I feel" Kate said and the tears Kate try to hold back is coming down from her cheek. After she finish changing her clothes she saw Martha and Alexis sitting in the waiting room, she go to tell them what's happened and she excuse herself to the go, she can't hold back the tears now she know that no one is here she can cry as much as she can.

The past five hours to Kate is like hell, she keep sitting on the floor and crying till the doctor of castle's surgery come in the waiting room and say castle is going to be find, he is stable and he's awake now. She is very glad that castle is alive, he make it. Martha ask if we can see him, the doctor say one person each time so Martha go in first Alexis the second, the boys and Lanie are heading to the precinct and update the captain Kate is the last one go in, when she go in all she can see is castle white face and the weak smile he give her when he see her. "Hey" castle say softly "hey how are you doing?" Kate say "I am doing great don't worry" castle say "how am I not worry castle, the man I love was shot and lying in hospital" Kate said loudly she can't hold back anymore tears running down quickly. Castle don't know what to say, the woman he love tell him that she love him and worry about him, but he need to make sure the "love" she mean is the lovers love not friends love , he brush away her tears from her cheek and say "the man you love, Kate do you mean " before he can finish his word she say "yes castle I love you I want to give us a shot and I want to be your girlfriend I was very stubborn before I keep telling myself that you don't love me and I don't love you and keep pushing you away but now I know you love me a long time ago and I love you too castle I am so sorry I keep pushing you away and date another and make you hurt all this years, castle no rick can you forget me and give me a chance to love you and be your girlfriend?" "Yes Kate I want you to be my girlfriend a long time ago and I forgive you if you do me a favor" castle say happily and playfully. "What favor" Kate smile back to him and say. "Kiss me than I will forgive you" castle say with his puppy dog eyes. Kate give him a soft kiss on his lips "oh your lips is so soft and sweet I will never get tired of kissing you" he say like a five-year old child get a candy. "Mum I love kissing you too rick as much as I like to kiss you, you need to get some rest I will be here for you when you need me." Kate say. "I love you Kate" castle say, I love you too rick always this is the last thing he hear before he go to sleep.


End file.
